Under the tree
by hiplove
Summary: This is a sonadow story dont like dont read. If you do like sonadow then welcome to my story. This is mainly Shadows POV its set on when Shadow cant sleep but goes out for a walk and finds himself somewhere new in the forest he lives next to; what will happen when he sees the person he loves all of a sudden in the forest... XD


hi everyone i made this new story a few weeks ago and i finally remembered how to post the chapter so yeah yay this story is a bit better than my other story i made (sonics first love in history) i actually mean by details and stuff like that heh well anyway hope youlike it oh and i just remmembered this too Disclaimer: i do not own anything sonic related except the story sega owns the characters...  
well anyway i got the idea for this story from a song i keep hearing ^^ except i cant tell you or make sure you heared it cause i cant find it anywhere a friend gave me a cd ^^ so yeah oh and this story is in shadows pov (point of view) XD well enough of me chatting lets start the story! XD ^^...

i was just walking in the forest i couldnt sleep cause i just kept thinking and thinking i couldnt stop thinking of one person so i just walked and then i came up to a pond and a single tree in the opening it was just so confusing to see an opening in this forest for me i looked every where well i thought i looked everywhere in the forest for an opening well i walked over to the tree next to the pond it was different than the other trees it had pink flowers, pedals were in the pond floating like little boats it was preety for me i havent seen a beautiful place like this and the best thing was it was nightime i could see the stars reflection in the water of the pond the moon made it clear to see at night for me it was all so beautiful i decided to sit under the preety tree it was wonderful then all of a sudden i hear a crack of a branch near by... i looked around and again i heared another crack i decide to clime the tree who ever it is if they see no one they will leave i hoped i dont like anyone disturbing me when im thinking but then i noticed it was sonic...i just wished i could tell him something i really want to say i guess this would be a good time...i could see him clearly he just looked around it seemed he was looking for something then he walked over to the tree and sat there looking at the pond... i came down the other side and walked over to him... "hello faker..." i said sonic turned to look at me he seemed kind of surprised to see me i looked at his green emerald eyes they just glisened in the moon light oh how beatiful they looked

"hey shadow...didnt expect to see you here..."

"well i live by here faker what dd you think..."

"yeah i know just didnt know you might be out here at night but it does seem normal..." sonic looked at the pond again i could tell something was in his mind but i cant tell what

"you seem a bit different sonic..." sonic turned and looked at me

"you just said my actual name and didnt call me faker..." i just looked at him i didnt actually noticed i called him by his actual name... i might as well say that love him or should i...?

"shadow is something wrong?" he was standing right in front of me... i didnt even notice him stand up and walk over...

"yeah im fine... dont worry about me sonic..." again i said his name i didnt care no more i just wanted to say what i want to know now and ever since i first seen him...

"oh ok shads..." he looked a bit away he still seemed different somehow i still couldnt tell why though...

"sonic...?"

"yeah shadow...?" i might as well say now than ever i need to know... but i think i should ask what is wrong with him he is acting a bit different...

"whats wrong sonic?... you seem a bit different its like you have something in youre mind you cant stop thinking of..."

"well i do have something i cant stop thinking of shadow..."

"well what is it...?"

"well i have a crush on someone... but i dont know how to say it to that person..." that just made my heart ache when he said that he had a crush... but i am still not sure who it might be but i really want to find out...

"well is it amy?" i just hate amy so love struck of sonic always following him and asking sonic to marry her...

"no its not amy she sometimes gets on my nerves actually... and plus she is too young to even think of merriage..." great im not the only one who hates her and im glad it wasnt her eather... but i cant ask every time of everyone that he might have a crush on or he will suspect something and i wont have a chance...

"well i guess im not the only one who gets annoyed of her she always is so annoying..."

"yeah..." i should at least try to kiss him once shouldnt i...? i might as well because if i ask he he likes me he might say no and might just get discuted of me asking that and with a kiss i at least get a kiss from him with no problem and if he rejects me ill be happy enough to know he loves someone and he might be happy with who ever that is... and ill be happy i had a chance of kissing him once... i walked over to him closer...

"shadow... what are yo..." i grabed his arm and pulled him into a kiss i just hope the rejection goes fast...  
the kiss stoped and i looked at him ready for a rejection from him...

"shadow do you like me...?" i was surprised he asked that...

"yes.." i looked away blushing a bit but it wasnt noticible... sonic walked closer to me...

"shadow do you love me...?"

"yes..." i i sayed again and blushed even more... i could feel my cheecks getting warm then i thought of the place we were at it was romantic now that i thought of it and that made me blush even more... sonic just looked at me and then grabbed my arm like i did earlier and pulled me into a kiss... i was surprised sonic loved me back... i kissed back... and he did the same... the kiss ended after a few minutes

"i love you too shadow..." sonic looked at me smilling shyly and blushing thats the first time i seen him smile shyly and it was cute... i smiled back...

"you look cute when you smile and blush sonic" i noticed he blushed even more his blush was more noticible than mine cause of his more peached cheeks... looked at him smilling even more i havent felt happy in a long time... i just hope this is not a dream... i kissed him one last time and sat down after the kiss... and sonic sat down next to me...  
"isnt it just romantic sonic..."

"yeah..." sonic said smiling at me and layed on my shoulder i just smiled at that...

"i wont ever forget this night here of our first kiss sonic its just so romantic here to forget this..."

"yeah... i wont ever forget this eather shads... hey why dont we come here every time for a picnic or maybe just for luch everyday...?" he said while looking at me and not laying on my shoulder anymore...

i thought of it for a min. "sure we will come here for luch everytime if you want sonikku..." sonic blushed at the nickname and i just smirked at him... and again he layed on my shoulder...

"sure i would like that a lot shadow..." sonic said then yawned... i looked at the pond and the pedals of the flowers... then i noticed sonic fall asleep on my shoulder he looked so cute asleep i my self was feeling a bit sleepy... i fell asleep after a few minutes after sonic and we both slept all throught the night dreaming hapily with each other laying on the tree in the romantic place...

to be continued soon when im finished with chapter two...

please review or comment please ill like to know what you think so if one part doesnt make sense or something like that ill explain or fix it heh thanks for reading ^^


End file.
